I devise my own demise
by Psychotic Jackass
Summary: "Hermione, il faut vraiment y aller, nous allons être en retard."  Il semblait vraiment désolé pour moi, mais je savais qu'il feignait de compatir à mon sort. Pour lui, j'avais cherché ce qui m'arrivait. A présent, je payais le prix de mes erreurs. OS


_Me revoilà après très longtemps ! Les excuses pour mon absence prolongée sont de circonstances, je suis vraiment désolée !_

_J'espère que vous apprécierez cet OS :)_

**Rating : T. Romance/Drama. Fandom : HG/DM.**

**Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à l'illustre J.K Rowling. Merci J.K !**

_**I Devise My Own Demise**_

_Somebody falls in love, somebody breaks a heart  
We never fell in love we only fell apart _

_Somebody tells the truth, somebody lives a lie _

_I can see right through, the story is in your eyes _

_[Papa Roach-The world around you]_

« C'est bientôt l'heure. »

Ces quelques mots me firent l'effet d'une bombe. Ils me touchèrent en plein cœur, comme la lame d'un poignard. J'eus l'impression de me déchirer de l'intérieur. Je ressentis cette simple phrase pleinement, violemment.

Je fis quelques pas et me regardai dans le miroir en face de moi. Mes cheveux étaient plus indomptables que jamais, de grandes cernes s'étiraient sous mes yeux dues aux innombrables nuits d'insomnie. Mon regard quant à lui avait définitivement perdu la lueur de malice qui y brillait autrefois, révélant un passé lourd de souffrances. Et mon teint blafard n'arrangeait en rien les choses. Je faisais peine à voir. Un soupir s'échappa de ma bouche et je détournai les yeux de l'affreuse vision qui s'offrait à moi.

« Hermione, est ce que ça va aller ? » me questionna mon ami.

« Oui, ne t'en fais pas. » répondis-je simplement.

Harry ne sembla pas le moins du monde convaincu mais cela m'importais peu. Au fond, tout cela ne le regardait pas. C'était simplement une histoire entre moi et ma conscience, entre moi et la vie. Celle-ci avait décidé d'être sournoise avec moi. Cette traitresse m'avait condamnée sans le moindre scrupule. Je la savais injuste mais là, le destin s'acharnait clairement contre moi. A quoi cela servait-il de lutter ? Si j'avais pu voir en l'avenir je me serais tirée une balle il y a quelques années de ça. Cela aurait été sans doute moins douloureux. Harry me sortit de mes sombres pensées.

« Hermione, il faut vraiment y aller, nous allons être en retard. »

Il semblait vraiment désolé pour moi, mais je savais qu'il feignait de compatir à mon sort. Pour lui, j'avais cherché ce qui m'arrivait. A présent, je payais le prix de mes erreurs. J'avais beau subir et m'effondrer au sol devant le poids des regrets, lui ne s'en préoccupait pas. Il ne s'en préoccupait _plus_. Et le pire était que je ne lui en voulais même pas. Car tout était de ma faute, absolument tout. Il fallait vraiment que j'arrête de me torturer l'esprit ou j'allais sombrer sans aucun doute dans la folie.

Je pris mon sac et sortis calmement de la maison où je me trouvais. Ron nous attendait déjà dehors, un grand sourire illumina son visage lorsqu'il m'aperçut. Je ne parvins pas à le lui rendre. Je fis quelques pas et clignai instinctivement des yeux. Ces derniers ayant du mal à s'habituer à la lumière aveuglante du soleil. Doucement, je levai mon regard au ciel. Pas un nuage ne venait obscurcir cette belle journée de juillet. Ironie du sort. S'il avait plu, cela aurait été plus approprié. Mais non. Il faisait un soleil radieux et je sentis que la chaleur serait brûlante en milieu de journée. De toute façon, c'était toujours dans ces moments là que la nature semblait vous narguer volontairement. C'était totalement injuste. Harry me pressa quelques peu. Je devais avoir l'air d'une folle à contempler l'horizon comme ça. Arrivée à son niveau, j'embrassai doucement Ron. Il me fit un baiser sur le front et je souriai timidement. Selon moi, ce sourire ressemblait plus à un horrible rictus qu'à autre chose.

Ron semblait plus compréhensif que Harry, et pourtant, je ne l'aurais jamais soupçonné de tant de maturité. Il était finalement devenu un vrai homme et un remarquable fiancé, me soutenant dans mes choix, dans les joies mais dans les peines également. Oui, Ron avait été beaucoup plus enclin au pardon que Harry. L'amour qu'il me portait devait sans doute en être la cause. Je ne voyais pas d'autres solutions. Harry quant à lui me répétait inlassablement qu'il ne m'en voulait plus mais je n'étais pas stupide. Je voyais bien l'étincelle de rancœur qui brillait dans son regard, son éloignement progressif. Depuis le jour où la vérité avait éclaté, il n'avait plus jamais été le même avec moi. Par moment j'avais presque l'impression que ma seule vue le répugnait. Son attitude me blessait, mais comment lui en vouloir ? Tout ça était bien la preuve que l'amitié ne pouvait pas tout surmonter. Tout mais pas _ça_. C'était au dessus de ses forces, je l'acceptais sans broncher. Je l'avais cherché, j'en étais consciente.

La voiture noire arriva et se gara sur le bord de la route. Sans un mot, je montai à l'intérieur accompagnée de Harry et de Ron. A présent, je pouvais affirmer ne plus être sûre de rien. Je me demandais si j'avais fait le bon choix, m'y rendre, affronter tout cela, la douleur, l'horreur...Non. Je ne faisais pas bien, _encore_. C'était du suicide, purement et simplement, je le savais mais malgré cela, il fallait réparer ce que j'avais fait. Il fallait arranger les choses autant que je le pouvais pour me racheter aux yeux de ma famille et de mes amis, aux yeux de Harry, aux yeux de Ron aussi. Et puis, au point où j'en étais, une erreur de plus ne ferait pas la différence. Elle rejoindrait sûrement les autres accumulées au fil des années. Elle s'entasserait juste avec les précédentes. A ce moment là, je ne savais pas à quel point j'avais tort, je crois que je ne me rendais pas encore compte de la stupidité des mes paroles. J'essayais juste de me convaincre du fait que _pour une fois_, dans ma misérable existence, j'allais faire quelque chose de _bien_. Et peu importe si cela signifiait me renier moi-même pour y parvenir. J'étais inconsciente, clairement.

Le trajet jusqu'à Londres me parut interminable. Ce n'était pourtant que trente minutes, trente pauvres minutes. Et pourtant, d'ores et déjà je savais que je me souviendrais de ce moment jusqu'à la fin de ma vie tellement il était important. Les minutes qui s'écoulaient se gravaient en moi pour l'éternité. Trente misérables minutes dont je me souviendrais jusqu'à la fin de mon existence parce qu'elles étaient ce qu'on pourrait appeler, les minutes de ma vie. Et honnêtement, ce furent les trente minutes les plus longues que j'eus jamais connu. J'approchais inexorablement du point de non retour, j'en étais consciente et c'était sans aucun doute ça le pire.

Je sentais le regard brûlant de Harry sur moi. Il faisait des efforts je le savais mais à cet instant je ne vis que reproches, regrets et déception dans ses yeux. Comme un père qui contemplerait sa fille après tant d'années pour se rendre compte qu'il avait lamentablement échoué dans son rôle de père. Il doutait de moi, encore. Je pouvais le comprendre mais le suppliait du regard de me faire confiance. Cette fois-ci, je serai à la hauteur. Cette fois ci, je ne le décevrai pas. Et qui sait ? Peut être qu'en sortant de cet enfer, tout redeviendrait comme avant. Je vivais dans cet espoir totalement fou.

Ron quant à lui sentait mon inquiétude. Il me prit la main et la serra fort. C'était sa manière à lui de me faire comprendre qu'il ne m'abandonnerait jamais. Non, il allait rester. Il le voulait tellement. Il m'épouserait bel et bien et ferait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour réparer mon âme détruite. Je savais qu'il avait l'espérance de pouvoir, grâce à son amour, panser les vieilles blessures. Inconsciemment, mon regard se porta sur la bague à ma main gauche et je souriai tristement. Je ne méritais pas tout cet amour de sa part, toute cette attention. C'en était trop. Entre Harry et Ron il n'y avait pas de juste milieu. L'un me haïssait, l'autre m'aimait bien plus que de raison. C'était fatiguant. Cet affrontement constant entre deux extrêmes, cette suspicion, cet amour aveugle. Moi j'aurais simplement voulu qu'ils me prennent tous les deux dans leur bras. J'aurais voulu les entendre rire et alors on se serait sentis fort, comme avant. On aurait tout surmonté, comme on se l'était promis à l'époque. Rien ne nous aurait fait flancher, rien nous ne aurait fait tomber, rien ne nous aurait brisé. Je me rappelais qu'à l'époque on était tellement heureux. On croyait notre amitié invincible. On se pensait au dessus de tout, de la réalité, de la fatalité. Une larme roula silencieusement sur ma joue. Seulement voilà, j'avais commis l'irréparable et toutes nos convictions et nos illusions avaient volé en éclat. Tout notre bel univers, toutes ces promesses s'étaient effondrées comme un château de carte. Tout avait été consumé. Il ne restait plus rien en dehors de la sensation amer des regrets et d'une vie inachevée. A présent, la vie nous avait rattrapé, cruelle et fourbe. Elle nous avait dérobé tous nos espoirs. C'était la fin.

La guerre d'où nous sortions n'arrangeait rien à ce sentiment de désolation général. Une pensée me traversa l'esprit : Comment pouvais je rêver d'insouciance alors qu'il y avait tous ces morts autour de nous, bien réels ? Remus, Tonks, Fred...Pourtant je rêvais bel et bien au lieu de pleurer les morts, j'étais définitivement égoïste.

La guerre avait tout ravagé, tout dévasté, tout détruit. Le monde sorcier était à présent anéanti. L'heure était à la reconstruction, au pardon, aux deuils, aux jugements. Je voyais les gens autour de moi essayer désespérément de continuer à avancer. Mais c'était impossible, la guerre ça vous changeait une vie. Tous étaient rongés par les remords et les regrets, chaque jour un peu plus. Perdus entre la joie de la victoire et la douleur des personnes disparues. Il n'y avait plus de repères pour personne. Quelle attitude adopter ? Comment surmonter ? Personne ne le savait, mais tous se battaient chaque jour pour vaincre la peur qui les tiraillaient intérieurement. Le monde entier essayait tant bien que mal de se trouver une place au milieu des décombres. Tous souffraient d'un poids impossible à porter. Celui de l'innocence envolée trop tôt, celui d'avoir vécu une guerre dont personne n'avait jamais vraiment voulu, au fond. Chacun vivait avec ce poids à sa manière. Certains se sentaient coupable de vivre alors que tant d'autres avaient succombé, d'autres ignoraient leur conscience et reprenaient leur vie normalement, préférant le déni à la réalité. C'était le cas de beaucoup de gens, à ma plus grande désolation.

Le monde sorcier essayait de recoller les morceaux comme il le pouvait. Le ministère décernait aux héros de guerre l'ordre de Merlin, première classe. Comme si un simple prix pouvait tout effacer. Ce que les gens avaient pu commettre passait à la trappe, tout comme ce qu'ils avaient pu subir. Ce qui comptait, c'était _l'apparence_. Il fallait faire bonne figure et oublier très vite les atrocités commises de part et d'autre. Harry et Ron avaient reçu cette distinction suprême, j'avais vu les regards envieux de certaines personnes. Ils en bavaient tous. Tant d'hypocrisie me répugnait. C'était totalement stupide et franchement écœurant. J'en étais consternée. Devant leurs attitudes abjectes j'espérais que certaines personnes s'endorment en pensant aux personnes qu'elles avaient tuées, ou pire, torturées. J'espérais que lorsqu'elles se levaient, l'horreur de ce qu'elles avaient commis leur soit insupportable et que cela les conduisent à la folie.

Mes amis regrettaient tous ce qu'il avaient pu faire durant cette guerre. Ils se sentaient coupable. Tous, sauf moi. Je n'arrivais pas culpabiliser. Cette guerre avait été, selon moi, de toute façon inévitable. Les morts, aussi égoïste et atroce que cela puisse paraître, ne m'importaient pas. Je ne pouvais me concentrer sur le malheur des autres alors que cette guerre m'avait pris à moi, Hermione Granger, bien plus que la vie de mes proches. Cette guerre m'avait détruite, elle m'avait tout pris, absolument tout, même ma propre existence. C'était triste, c'était désolant. C'était la vie, comme toujours fidèle à son image : cruelle et injuste.

Nous arrivâmes enfin à Londres. La tension dans la voiture devenait presque palpable. Lorsque la voiture s'arrêta au coin d'une rue adjacente, je me raidis presque automatiquement. Nous y étions enfin. Pendant quelques instants, je ne pus bouger. J'avais peur. C'était comme si enfin je me rendais pleinement compte de la situation, d'où j'étais et surtout de ce que j'allais faire. Ron m'intima doucement de sortir, je revins sur terre et m'exécutai. Une fois encore, je dus m'habituer à la lumière aveuglante du soleil. Ron resta dans la voiture.

« A tout à l'heure Hermione. »

La voiture disparut au coin de la rue, j'étais à présent seule avec Harry. Après quelques secondes, je fis un pas dans la rue où s'alignaient des bureaux d'aspect plutôt miteux, un pub et une benne à ordures qui débordait de toute part. Harry m'ouvrit la porte de la vieille cabine téléphonique rouge et nous nous retrouvâmes tous les deux coincés dans cet espace restreint. Harry composa le code dans le cadran circulaire du téléphone tout en murmurant.

« Six...deux...quatre...encore un deux...et quatre. »

Le cadran se remit en place et la voix féminine que j'avais déjà entendue lors de ma cinquième année s'éleva, froide et distante.

« Bienvenue au ministère de la Magie. Veuillez indiquer votre nom et l'objet de votre visite. »

« Harry Potter, quartier des Aurors et Hermione Granger, convoquée à une audience. » dit il simplement, sur un ton monocorde.

« Merci » dit la voix féminine, toujours aussi froide. « Le visiteur est prié de prendre le badge et de l'attacher bien en vue sur sa robe. »

Un badge carré en argent qui portait la mention : « Hermione Granger, audience. » tomba dans le réceptacle en métal destiné à rendre les pièces inutilisées. Je le pris et l'épinglai sur ma robe. La voix féminine s'éleva à nouveau :

« Le visiteur est prié de se soumettre à une fouille et de présenter sa baguette magique pour enregistrement au comptoir de la sécurité, au fond de l'atrium. »

Harry semblait passablement exaspéré par la voix. Le plancher de la cabine téléphonique se mit alors à vibrer et rapidement nous nous retrouvâmes dans l'obscurité la plus complète. Seul le grondement sourd de la cabine qui s'enfonçait dans les profondeurs de la terre venait interrompre le silence pesant en nous. Au bout d'une minute, la lumière réapparu.

« Le ministère de la Magie vous souhaite une bonne journée. » fit la voix, glaciale.

La porte s'ouvrit à la volée et je fus émerveillée comme si cela avait été la première fois que je mettais les pieds ici. Tout était comme dans mes souvenirs. Le hall gigantesque et somptueux grouillait de monde malgré l'heure matinale de ce vendredi matin. Calmement j'avançai sur le parquet de bois foncé, toujours accompagnée de Harry. J'observai les sorciers et sorcières émerger dans un bruissement discret des cheminées situées sur la gauche. Je voyais les autres, à droite, devant chaque feu de bois, attendre patiemment le départ. Je contournai à présent la fontaine de la fraternité magique lorsque j'eus la désagréable impression d'être observée. Il semblait que la foule s'était tue à mon approche, me reconnaissant. Beaucoup me dévisageaient curieux, la plupart clairement horrifiés ou écœurés. Je ne fis pas attention à eux, je me dirigeai déjà vers le petit comptoir sur lequel reposait une pancarte où il était écrit « Sécurité. »

L'homme prit une longue tige dorée, mince et souple qu'il me passa sur le corps, d'avant en arrière, de haut en bas. Il soignait particulièrement son travail, comme si le fait que ce soit moi lui exigeait un temps de plus pour s'assurer que je ne risquais pas d'être dangereuse. Il examina ma baguette et me la rendit, sans un mot.

Harry m'entraina vers les ascenseurs et patiemment, j'attendis, entourée de nombreux sorciers. Dans un bruit de ferraille, un ascenseur s'arrêta devant nous. Tous les sorciers et sorcières s'y engouffrèrent et je voulus faire pareil mais Harry me retint par le bras.

« Eux, ils _montent_ Hermione. Nous, nous descendons. Ça ne sert à rien de faire tous les étages pour revenir. Mieux vaut ne pas être en retard. » me dit il.

J'acquiesçai silencieusement. L'ascenseur disparut, un autre arriva. La grille dorée coulissa. Ce coup-ci, nous nous engouffrâmes dedans. Nous étions seuls, rien d'étonnant à cela. Personne ne descendait sauf cas exceptionnels, tout se déroulait aux étages dans le ministère de la Magie. Harry appuya sur le niveau neuf, le niveau huit étant l'atrium. L'ascenseur s'enfonça dans les profondeurs de la terre. Peu de temps après, la voix froide et distante de la sorcière annonça :

« Niveau neuf, Département des mystères. »

Elle n'ajouta rien de plus. Nous y étions pour de bon. Je sortis et me retrouvai dans un couloir aux murs nus et sombres. Harry tourna à gauche et descendit une volée de marches pour arriver dans un long couloir semblables aux cachots de Poudlard. Des torches allumées étaient fixées aux murs de pierre brute. Je parvins difficilement à articuler :

« Quelle salle ? »

« Salle d'audience numéro dix. » me répondit Harry.

Il s'immobilisa devant une porte sinistre, dotée d'une énorme serrure de fer. Je sentis mon cœur battre à tout rompre, il n'y avait plus d'autre possibilités. J'avais l'horrible impression d'être emprisonnée. Alors, comme un dernier recours, un dernier pardon avant la fin, je murmurai une prière dans ma tête. Je déglutis et tournai la lourde poignée de fer afin d'entrer dans la salle d'audience.

J'étouffai une exclamation. Le vaste cachot dans lequel je venais d'entrer me faisait froid dans le dos. Les murs de pierre sombre étaient faiblement éclairés par des torches. Les bancs en gradins qui s'élevaient de chaque côté étaient remplis de sorciers et de sorcières vêtus de longues robes couleur prune. Ils devaient être à peu près deux cents, tous assis, murmurant et parlant à voix basse. Le Magenmagot, tribunal pénal sorcier, était au complet. S'il savait...pensais je.

Lorsque la lourde porte se referma derrière moi et Harry, un silence inquiétant s'installa. Sans un mot, nous rejoignîmes notre place en haut des gradins, les murmures reprirent sur mon passage mais je ne m'en préoccupais pas. Assise en haut, cela me permettait de mieux observer la salle. Il y régnait une atmosphère sinistre et menaçante. Il n'y avait rien sur les murs, en dehors des torches. Cette salle était vide en dehors de ces fameux bancs disposés en gradins qui permettaient de voir le mieux possible le fauteuil central aux bras dotés de chaines. J'eus froid dans le dos et détournai immédiatement les yeux. Debout au milieu du banc qui faisait face au fauteuil se tenait Rufus Scrimgeour en personne, ministre de la Magie. Harry à côté de moi ne m'accordait pas un seul regard. Il semblait tendu. Un silence se fit dans la salle. Tous, y compris moi, tournèrent la tête en direction du coin opposé de la pièce où se trouvait une porte. Des bruits de pas se firent entendre et la porte s'ouvrit. Deux détraqueurs entrèrent tenant un homme entre leurs mains. Je sentis mes entrailles se glacer. _Il était là_. Les détraqueurs se glissèrent lentement vers le fauteuil et le firent asseoir. A ce moment là, la foule tressaillit légèrement. Dans un cliquetis menaçant les chaines se dressèrent et s'enroulèrent autour de ses bras, l'attachant solidement. Cette vision me paralysa d'effroi. Je dû solidement m'accrocher aux bancs, me sentant faiblir dangereusement. Le ministre prit la parole.

« Drago Lucius Malefoy, vous comparaissez aujourd'hui devant le Conseil de la justice magique, déclara-t-il d'une voix forte, afin que nous puissions vous juger pour avoir commis des crimes si atroces que nous avons rarement eu l'occasion d'en juger des semblables devant cette cour. Vous êtes accusés d'avoir orchestré de nombreux crimes afin de servir les intérêts de Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom, d'avoir fait usage notamment des trois sortilèges impardonnables, j'ai nommé Doloris, Imperium et Avada Kedavra de votre plein gré, semant la panique et l'horreur autour de vous. Vous êtes également accusé de haute trahison envers le ministère ainsi que d'avoir activement participé aux activités des mangemorts. »

Le ministre avait dit tout cela d'une traite. Au fur et à mesure, le visage des sorciers et sorcières présents exprimaient de plus en plus de dégoût envers cet infâme être humain assis sur le fauteuil des accusés. Le ministre enchaina.

« Jeune homme, êtes vous bien Drago Lucius Malefoy, fils de Lucius Malefoy ? »

Pour la première fois depuis qu'il était arrivé dans la salle, je parvins à regarder Drago. Encore une fois, sa beauté me renversa. Il semblait fatigué pour un garçon de vingt et un ans mais ses cheveux n'avaient en rien perdu leur lumière. Ils lui tombaient négligemment devant les yeux, lui donnant un air angélique. De grandes cernes s'étiraient sous ses yeux mais son regard cependant n'avait en rien changé. Toujours le même mépris, la même haine, la même froideur dans ses prunelles anthracite. Il était clairement condamné et pourtant tout ses traits reflétaient encore son extrême arrogance. Drago ne perdait pas la face, jamais. Le voir assis, dans ce fauteuil, attaché, me rendait malade. Il prit la parole, de sa voix trainante.

« En personne. »

Un sourire narquois illumina son visage. Il aimait voir tous ces hommes et ces femmes tressaillirent rien qu'en entendant son nom. Il aimait voir la peur et le dégoût face à sa personne. Le ministre reprit la parole mais je ne l'écoutais déjà plus, perdue dans mes souvenirs.

_Un an plus tôt_

Ce fut le soleil sur mon visage qui me tira doucement des bras de Morphée. J'ouvris un œil, puis deux, laissant mon cerveau encore embrumé prendre contact avec la réalité. Je me retournai sur le côté et remarquai immédiatement la place vide. Aussitôt mon corps se redressa dans le lit, j'étais prise d'un vent de panique bientôt calmé lorsque je l'aperçus, accoudé contre le mur, le regard perdu dans l'horizon. Un soupir se soulagement s'échappa de ma bouche. Le voir ainsi me mit du baume au cœur. Il ne portait en tout et pour tout qu'un simple boxer noir. Mon regard s'attarda longuement sur son physique. Drago était tellement beau, un visage fin, des épaules larges et musclées juste ce qu'il fallait. Son dos à nu était recouvert de fines cicatrices, due à la guerre qui faisait rage, aux tortures qu'il avait dû subir. Mon regard s'attarda quelques instants sur le sinistre tatouage noir présent sur son bras gauche, la marque des Ténèbres. Il dut sentir mon regard sur lui car il tourna subitement la tête dans ma direction. Un mince sourire quelque peu narquois vint étirer ses lèvres.

« Je sais que je suis irrésistible mais s'il te plaît, arrêtes de me regarder de la sorte. C'est à la limite de la décence. » lança le jeune homme moqueur.

Un sourire sur le visage je me levai pour aller le rejoindre. Aussitôt il me prit dans ses bras et ferma les yeux, savourant le moment. Je me décidai malgré tout à briser le silence apaisant de la pièce.

« A quoi pensais-tu Drago ? »

Il se détacha de moi et prit un air grave.

« C'est bientôt la fin. Tu le sais n'est ce pas ? » m'interrogea-t-il.

« Nous deux, tu veux dire ? »

Je vis son regard s'assombrir.

« Oui. »

« Et c'est ça qui te tracasses ? »

Drago soupira. A ce moment là, je le vis pour la première fois quelque peu affaibli par tout ce qu'il se passait. Il alla s'asseoir sur le lit et m'invita à le rejoindre, ce que je fis immédiatement.

« La guerre fait rage, tout le monde est suivi, tout le monde a peur et doute. Je ne suis pas sûr que l'on pourra continuer à se voir. Imagine rien qu'une seconde que l'on se fasse prendre Hermione. C'est du suicide. »

Sa phrase me donna un pincement au cœur. Bien sûr, il avait raison mais je ne voulais pas l'admettre.

« C'est un risque que nous prenons depuis le début, tu le sais très bien. J'en suis consciente et toi aussi. Tu sais aussi que ne plus se voir c'est signer notre perte. » remarquai-je.

Drago s'allongea sur le lit et se tourna vers moi, je fis de même. Doucement il replaça une mèche de mes cheveux et murmura :

« Tu es consciente que si je me retrouve en face de toi lors d'une mission, je te tuerai sans le moindre remord ? »

Il paraissait ailleurs. Je répondis simplement.

« Et j'en ferai de même. Circonstances obligent. »

Un sourire triste se forma sur ses lèvres. Il me caressait tendrement la joue.

« Si l'on se fait prendre, murmura Malefoy, si l'on nous découvre...je ne donne pas cher de notre peau. »

Un espoir fou me traversa, comme à chaque fois que l'on avait cette discussion.

« Sauf si tu venais rejoindre mon camp. »

Aussitôt il reposa sa main sur le matelas. Ses yeux gris clairs avaient pris une teinte orage. Je le sentis se raidir. Ma phrase lui avait fait l'effet d'une douche froide et il n'avait pas du tout apprécié.

« Arrêtes un peu d'être idiote. » me lança sèchement Drago.

Il se tourna sur le dos, contemplant le plafond de la chambre.

« Mais pourquoi ? J'ai raison et tu le sais ! Viens du côté des bons Drago. » répondis je.

« Il n'y a aucune rédemption pour moi, redescends sur terre. » fit-il glacial.

« C'est ce que tu crois mais tu te trompes ! » m'exclamai je.

Il haussa un sourcil surpris.

« Parce que tu crois franchement que Saint Potter m'accueillera à bras ouverts parmi sa petite bande ? »

« Ça, je peux l'arranger... »

Il hocha négativement la tête.

« Je penses que tu te berces d'illusions Hermione juste parce que tu te sens coupable de cette situation et que tu aimerais que cela continue pour toujours. Seulement voilà ma chère, c'est impossible. » lâcha Drago toujours aussi froid.

« Je ne te comprends pas...Pourquoi tu restes là bas ? Aux bottes d'un fou ! Il vous considère tous comme de simples pions qu'il se fera un plaisir de jeter lorsqu'il en aura plus besoin ! »

Ce fut la réplique de trop. Je le savais mais je n'avais pas pu m'en empêcher. Drago se leva soudainement furieux.

« Oh par pitié épargnes moi tes beaux discours ! Tout le monde se doit de faire un choix. J'ai fait le mien et je me fiche qu'il te plaise ou non. Je pense tout d'abord à mes intérêts avant de penser à celui des autres. Le camp que je choisis, je le choisis en fonction de ce qu'il va me rapporter. Je me fiche bien de savoir qui en est le chef et je me fiche bien de tous vos grands discours et de toutes vos belles idées. Parce que tu peux dire ce que tu veux Hermione, au final ce que vous faites ne vaut pas mieux que ce que nous faisons. Vous prétendez le faire pour une belle et noble cause mais_ vous aussi_, vous tuez. _Vous aussi_, vous torturez. Nous, nous avons au moins l'honnêteté de l'assumer au lieu de se cacher derrière des prétendus causes justes. Alors dis moi Miss-je-sais-tout, qui est le plus hypocrite ? Qui est le pion maintenant ? Assena le jeune homme, méprisant.

Sa tirade me cloua littéralement sur place. Devant mon silence qu'il prit comme un consentement, Drago ajouta :

« Je sais qu'au final je vais mourir comme toi Hermione, comme tout le monde en ce bas monde, et cela ne changera rien. Il y aura toujours des imbéciles pour se faire la guerre. Personnellement, je ne crois en rien, je veux juste survivre. J'ai juste choisi d'être du côté du Seigneur des Ténèbres car c'est la voie qui me permettra de rester en vie le plus longtemps possible. Point. »

Malefoy se rassit sur le lit. Il me fallut quelques minutes pour me remettre de ses paroles. Son discours était pour le moins déconcertant car Drago avait raison. Il avait terriblement raison. On tuait des innocents pour arrêter Voldemort et ses partisans, nous avions le droit de les torturer s'il le fallait, et tout ça pourquoi ? Parce que l'on pensait que notre cause, celle que nous défendions ardemment, valait mieux que celle du camp adverse. Peut être avions nous raison mais le constat était là, les morts et les torturés par nos soins étaient bien présents. Une sensation de dégoût m'envahit instantanément et je m'en voulus d'avoir été si dure avec mon amant.

Je me penchai sur lui et doucement commençai à l'embrasser. Je savais qu'il comprendrait que c'était ma façon de lui présenter mes excuses. Drago répondit à mon baiser, glissant sa langue dans ma bouche. C'était doux, agréable, comme une caresse. Bientôt le baiser se fit plus pressant, je m'appliquai à y mettre tout l'amour que j'éprouvais à son égard, toute la passion qui me consumait dangereusement. Il fallait qu'il comprenne qu'il était tout pour moi. Je ne pouvais plus me passer de sa présence. Mon inconscience allait me perdre.

Soudain, Malefoy cessa le baiser. Il me regarda dans les yeux et murmura :

« Promet moi une seule chose Hermione. Tu pourras me tuer si la mission t'y oblige ou même si tu le désires, mais promet moi de ne jamais me trahir. En tout cas moi je te le promets. Toi et moi... » Il laissa la phrase en suspens. « C'est pour toujours. » acheva-t-il doucement.

« Je te le promets Drago. Pour toujours et à jamais. » répondis-je dans un sourire.

Il joignit rapidement mes lèvres aux siennes dans un baiser passionné.

_De retour dans la salle d'audience_

Quelques mois plus tard, tout s'écroula. Un beau jour, Harry me suivit et découvrit avec horreur mon secret. Il ne laissa même pas à Drago une chance de rallier notre camp, il l'avait déjà condamné. Évidemment, je savais que Drago n'aurait jamais accepté. Il était bien trop fier pour ça. Il fut arrêté et enfermé à Azkaban.

A partir de ce jour là, je fus considérée comme la traitresse du groupe. La fille qui couchait avec un mangemort. Personne ne comprenait parce que personne ne faisait _l'effort_ de comprendre. C'était tellement plus simple de me condamner sans procès. D'autant qu'à l'époque de ma liaison avec Malefoy, je sortais déjà avec Ron. Double raison de me haïr. Je pactisais avec l'ennemi et je trompais mon petit ami. Tout ça n'était pas très glorieux. Les gens ont commencé à m'éviter. Je sentais les regards dans mon dos, j'entendais les murmures sur mon passage. Hermione Granger, meilleure amie de Harry Potter avait eu une liaison avec Drago Malefoy, mangemort avéré.

Depuis ce jour où notre secret fut découvert, je n'étais plus la même. Cela faisait six mois que je ne l'avais pas vu. Six long mois sans Drago. C'était insoutenable. Tout mon corps, tout mon esprit le réclamait. A présent, mon cœur était vide. Je me sentais comme anesthésiée, comme si mes sentiments avait été annihilés. J'avais l'impression d'être en apnée constante. J'étais entourée de millions de choses et pourtant je n'arrivais pas à y porter un intérêt malgré tout mes efforts pour y parvenir. Malgré tout mes efforts pour tourner la page, je n'y arrivais pas. J'allais pourtant me marier avec Ron, j'avais accepté sa demande. Je me trouvais pourtant ici aujourd'hui, dans ce sinistre cachot voulant réparer le mal que j'avais fait. Mais non. Rien n'y faisait. Je ne ressentais plus rien sans Drago, absolument plus rien. Mon quotidien était d'une monotonie déconcertante. Toute mon existence n'était à présent qu'habitudes et automatismes. J'étais devenue un pantin sans vie, une loque humaine. Seul Drago Malefoy avait réussi à me faire vivre et maintenant qu'il m'avait été arraché, un bout de mon âme s'était enfui avec lui. Ma vie m'indifférait au plus haut point. C'était tout juste si je m'étais intéressée à la fin de la guerre. Je n'allais au combat que dans le seul but de me faire tuer, affrontant mes ennemis avec hargne et acharnement. J'aimerais mourir, disparaître, partir mais non, rien. Je continuais inlassablement d'exister sans pour autant vivre. J'étais emprisonnée dans le passé, dans _son_ souvenir. Le présent terne et fade n'arrivait pas à soutenir la comparaison. Il m'avait peut être détruite mais dans ses bras, j'avais l'illusion d'être quelqu'un. Notre relation, la douleur, le mal, le désir, l'amour, la haine, tout cela me faisait vivre. A présent, je n'étais plus rien. Ce devait être le prix à payer pour son absence...

Tant bien que mal, j'essayais de reporter mon attention sur le procès qui se déroulait sous mes yeux.

« Si je puis me permettre Scrimgeour, vous n'avez absolument aucune preuve tangible contre moi. Cessez donc ce stupide manège. » fit Malefoy froid et moqueur.

Il était facile de deviner les pensées du ministre de la Magie à ce moment là. Il ne cachait même plus sa haine. Selon lui, Drago Malefoy était un jeune homme arrogant, il se croyait invincible car il avait pris soin de tuer les éventuelles personnes qui auraient pu témoigner contre lui. Tous, sauf une : moi. Je vis un rictus se former sur le visage de Rufus Scrimgeour. Drago le vit aussi, il ne sembla pas comprendre. Soudain, d'une voix froide le ministre annonça :

« Témoin à la charge : Hermione Jane Granger. »

Le visage de Drago se décomposa totalement tandis que Harry me pressait de me lever. Tel un robot je descendis les gradins un à un. Les regards étaient fixés sur moi. Honnêtement, si cela avait été possible, j'aurais aimé que le sol se dérobe sous mes pas afin de m'empêcher de continuer à avancer. Mes jambes se plaçaient l'une devant l'autre, mécaniquement. Arrivée en bas, je me résignai à regarder celui pour qui j'aurais donné ma vie. Il semblait clairement horrifié, son regard me suppliait de ne pas faire ça. Je détournais les yeux, incapable de supporter la vision qui s'offrait à moi. Dans la salle, les sorciers et sorcières ne cessaient de murmurer. Une frénésie nouvelle venait d'envahir la pièce. Je pris place sur le fauteuil à côté de Drago et m'accrochais aux accoudoirs, incapable de contenir le tremblement de mes mains. Lorsque Scrimgeour prit la parole, le silence se fit dans la salle.

« Hermione Jane Granger, vous avez été convoquée par le ministère afin de témoigner contre l'accusé, Drago Malefoy. »

Imperceptiblement, je hochai la tête.

« Mademoiselle Granger est-il vrai que vous avez entretenu une relation avec M. Malefoy, ici présent, durant la guerre ? »

La salle entière sembla retenir son souffle. Tous attendaient avec impatience de savoir si oui ou non, les rumeurs étaient vraies. Je sentis Drago commencer à paniquer.

« Hermione, je t'en supplie... »

La voix de Drago résonna dans ma tête. Par merlin qu'est-ce que j'étais en train de faire ? Je regardai Harry qui me fit un signe d'encouragement. J'eus soudain envie de pleurer. Difficilement je ravalai mes larmes.

« Oui... » murmurai-je.

« Mademoiselle, veuillez parler clairement et distinctement. » me coupa sèchement Scrimgeour.

« Oui. » répondis-je plus fort.

J'entendis les murmures d'indignation dans la pièce.

« Et est-il vrai que vous étiez Aurore pour le ministère au moment de cette dite relation ? » continua froidement le ministre.

Je vis la sueur commencer à perler sur le front de Drago. Il s'agitait, essayant vainement de se libérer. Il devait penser pouvoir arrêter tout cela, mais il avait tort.

« Hermione, tais toi ! » me cria-t-il, horrifié.

Je répondis à la question de Scrimgeour.

« Oui. »

« Et saviez vous à l'époque que Drago Malefoy était un mangemort ? » enchaina le ministre.

« Hermione arrêtes ! » hurla Drago.

Les larmes commencèrent à couler sur mes joues. Je ne savais plus comment j'étais arrivée ici. Tout ce que je savais c'est que j'étais en train de faire la pire erreur de ma vie. J'avais cru pouvoir me racheter mais je m'étais lamentablement trompée. Je gardais désespérément la tête fixée sur le ministre, étant incapable de regarder Drago.

« Hermione ! Hermione, regardes moi ! Je t''en supplie, ne fais pas ça...Hermione ! »

Le désespoir se lisait clairement sur le visage de mon amant. Je détournai le regard, encore une fois, c'en était trop pour moi.

« Le ministère vous a posé une question mademoiselle. Saviez vous, oui ou non, que Drago Malefoy était un mangemort ? » reprit Scrimgeour sèchement.

« Oui. »

« Était-ce une supposition ou en étiez vous certaine ? Avez vous vu la marque des Ténèbres sur son bras ? Vous a-t-il parlé des horreurs qu'il a commises ? »

A présent, le ministre de la Magie semblait se délecter de la scène. Me voir ainsi, effondrée, ne pouvant retenir mes larmes. Voir Drago Malefoy, ce jeune arrogant perdre ses moyens, avoir peur, être anéanti. Il en jouissait presque. Je fus obligée de répondre.

« Oui, j'en étais certaine. J'ai vu son tatouage et je savais tout ce qu'il commettait. »

A ce moment là, je crus défaillir. Je voulais disparaître, mourir, être foudroyée sur place, n'importe quoi du moment que je ne me trouvais plus dans cet infâme cachot en train de détruire ma vie et celle de Drago. Je ne savais même pas pourquoi je ne m'étais pas encore évanouie. Ma conscience devait être heureuse de m'infliger ce châtiment. J'entendais Drago qui me parlait, essayant désespérément de m'empêcher de commettre l'irréparable. Je pensais que le pire était passé, mais je me trompais totalement. La dernière question me fit l'effet d'une bombe.

« Hermione Granger, vous certifiez donc devant la cour suprême de justice ainsi que devant le ministère de la Magie que Drago Malefoy, ici présent, a bien commis tous les crimes dont il se trouve être accusé ? »

Ce fut la phrase de trop pour Drago. Je tournai la tête vers lui alors qu'il se débattait contre les chaines qui lui entouraient les bras. Il avait l'air d'un fou. Le grand et fier Drago Malefoy avait perdu contenance. Je vis des larmes silencieuses rouler sur ses joues alors qu'il me criait, au bord du gouffre.

« Non Hermione ! Tu n'as pas le droit ! Tu m'avais _promis_ ! _On_ s'était promis ! Ne jamais se trahir ,_ Jamais_ ! Tu n'as pas le droit ! »

Sa phrase me brisa le cœur. Mais j'étais déjà allée trop loin pour renoncer.

« Oui. » répondis-je dans un sanglot.

Le ministre sembla heureux tandis que les sorciers se taisaient, choqués par la scène qui se déroulait sous leur yeux.

« Drago Lucius Malefoy, je vous condamne à la peine à perpétuité que vous purgerez à la prison d'Azkaban. » dit Scrimgeour, glacial.

La porte s'ouvrit, les détraqueurs firent leur apparition. Je pleurais toutes les larmes de mon corps tandis que Drago, secoué de sanglots et résigné semblait murmurer dans une litanie sans fin « On s'était promis, on s'était promis... ». Je savais que le monde entier s'écroulait à présent pour lui, mais il s'écroulait également pour moi. Je vis les détraqueurs l'attraper. Drago me jeta un dernier regard désespéré. Je vis l'incompréhension dans ses yeux, la douleur, la souffrance...Et je fus sûre qu'il vit la même chose dans mes yeux avec en plus, le dégoût de moi-même. Avant qu'il ne me soit enlevé pour toujours, je lui murmurai deux mots. Deux simples mots que je voulais qu'il comprenne par dessus tout. J'étais tellement désolée.

« Pardonne moi... »

_Un mois plus tard_

Cela faisait un mois que Drago Malefoy était enfermé à la prison d'Azkaban. Un mois qu'il avait été jugé. Un mois qu'il avait été trahi par celle qu'il aimait par dessus tout. Son quotidien lui était insupportable. Les détraqueurs qui rôdaient lui prenait chaque jour un peu plus du peu de vie qu'il lui restait. Ils semaient l'horreur et le désespoir sur leur passage. Mais Drago ne voulait pas se laisser abattre. Il voulait se battre. Il espérait qu'un jour il sortirait de cet enfer. C'était stupide, il le savait mais c'était cet espoir qui le tenait en vie. L'espoir fou de pouvoir revoir Hermione, de la serrer dans ses bras, de l'embrasser... Il voulait revoir le sourire qui avait disparu de ses lèvres depuis que Potter avait tout découvert.

Elle l'avait trahi et pourtant, contre son gré, il l'aimait toujours autant. Il l'aimait passionnément, bien plus qu'il ne devrait. Oui, il lui en voulait énormément mais il savait pourquoi elle avait fait ça. Elle avait voulu sauver ce qu'elle pouvait de sa vie d'avant et cela, Drago le comprenait. Elle avait agit dans un pur instinct de survie, ne voulant pas être condamnée jusqu'à la fin de sa vie par ceux qui étaient ses amis et sa famille. C'était horrible, c'était cruel mais Drago, s'il avait été dans sa situation, aurait certainement fait pareil. Comment lui en vouloir d'avoir voulu sauver sa peau ?

Le jeune homme avait vu dans son regard qu'elle s'en voulait. D'ailleurs ses dernières paroles : « Pardonne moi. » ne cessait de tourner et retourner dans sa tête. Il ne lui pardonnerait pas, ce qu'elle avait fait, trahir sa promesse, c'était impardonnable. Drago était trop fier pour pardonner mais il pouvait comprendre. Il aimait Hermione de cet amour qui permettait de tout surpasser, de tout surmonter et surtout, de tout accepter. Même la trahison.

Et puis, c'était le souvenir de la jeune fille qui lui permettait de tenir. Tous ces moments passés ensemble lui permettaient de ne pas céder à la folie, ou pire, à la mort. Chaque jour il revivait tout ces moments afin d'être sûr de ne pas les oublier. Il voulait qu'ils restent à jamais gravés dans son esprit.

Ce matin là, comme tous les matins, Drago reçut _La gazette du sorcier_, qui était sa seule distraction dans cet infâme endroit. Le jeune homme s'assit sur son lit, déplia le journal et lut le premier article qui s'étendait sur toute la première page.

**Une fin tragique.**

_La nouvelle nous est parvenue i peine quelques heures de cela. Hermione Granger, meilleure amie de Harry Potter alias le Survivant et Celui-qui-a-vaincu a été retrouvée morte ce matin dans son appartement aux abords de Londres. Ses amis se seraient inquiétés de l'absence de nouvelles de la jeune femme. Malheureusement, il était déjà trop tard. Aucune information supplémentaire n'a été délivrée par le ministère de la Magie, qui s'est refusé à toutes précisions au sujet de ce dramatique événement. Cela dit, il semblerait que la jeune femme se soit donnée la mort dans le courant de la nuit. _

_Harry Potter, Ginny Weasley et Ronald Weasley, ses amis de toujours, n'ont voulu faire aucune déclaration au sujet de cette sombre nouvelle. Le monde sorcier présente ses plus sincères condoléances et se joint à la douleur des amis et de la famille de mademoiselle Granger. En effet, tout le monde se souvient de cette jeune sorcière, débordante de vie, gentille et serviable. La jeune femme était également une fille extrêmement intelligente qui excellait dans tous les domaines. _

_Malgré une relation tumultueuse durant la guerre avec le jeune Drago Malefoy, mangemort actuellement enfermé à la prison d'Azkaban, qui valut à la jeune femme d'être remerciée par le ministère ainsi que de nombreuses critiques, Hermione Granger fut une sorcière brillante qui aida avec acharnement son ami, Harry Potter, à vaincre Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom afin de faire régner la paix sur le monde sorcier. C'est pour cela que Rufus Scrimgeour, ministre de la Magie, accordera demain à Hermione Granger dans une cérémonie en l'honneur de sa mémoire, l'ordre de Merlin, première classe à titre posthume. _

_Pour lire la biographie de Hermione Granger, brillante sorcière : p120_

_Pour lire tous les détails sur son incroyable relation avec Drago Malefoy, mangemort et partisan de Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom : p125_

S'il avait cru mourir lors de son procès ce n'était rien à côté de la douleur qu'il éprouvait en cet instant. Jamais il n'avait ressenti telle souffrance. Sa seule force venait de s'enfuir. Tout était fini.

A présent, deux choix s'offraient à lui : Redemander à comparaitre, Hermione l'ayant fait tomber. Elle ne pouvait plus témoigner contre lui à présent. Il serait alors libre, il aurait sauvé sa peau...mais sans elle.

Ou bien, suivre l'exemple d'Hermione, l'amour de sa vie et partir loin...

Résigné et convaincu, Drago Malefoy se redressa sur son lit, fier et digne jusqu'au bout. Il savait ce qu'il avait à faire. Au fond, il avait toujours su...

_Alors ça vous plaît ? :) Merci d'avoir lu ! et n'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review pour exprimer votre avis ! :)_

_Psychotic Jackass_

.


End file.
